Requiem of the Broken Hearted
by Winter Yuy
Summary: Athrun decides to return to PLANT with Meyrin, leaving Cagalli at ORB to deal with some unexpected news. What Athrun doesn't know is that Cagalli never told him he was going to be a father. Three years pass until they finally see one another again.


**Title: **Requiem of the Broken Hearted  
**Author:** Solitude Whispers  
**Pairing: **Athrun Zala x Cagalli Yula Athha (main), Kira Yamato x Lacus Clyne, Shinn Asuka x Lunamaria Hawke, slightly implied Athrun Zala x Meyrin Hawke  
**Rating:** **T** may move to **M** in the future  
**Summary:** Athrun decides to return to PLANT with Meyrin, leaving Cagalli at ORB to deal with the unexpected. Three years pass before they meet again and Athrun just can't shake the feeling that he knows this little girl with Cagalli from somewhere.  
**Notes**: Why am I doing this? –sigh- Oh well, can't turn back now. First Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed DESTINY fanfic. Been a while since I deviled in any Gundam universe. I'm not going to make this very long. Maybe a two or three shot. –shrugs- Enjoy, everyone!

**dis-claim'er**, n. 1. A denial or renunciation, as of a claim or title. 2. _A statement made to save one's own ass_.

::::::¤::::::

The white sheets of the bed seemed darker than her skin at the moment. The dripping sound of the IV was drowned out by the painful screams of the young woman lying on the bloody sheets, her legs spread widely.

"For the love of God, someone better give me some fucking morphine before I got on a _killing spree_!"

"Please calm down, Miss Athha."

The young, vivacious Cagalli Yula Athha was no other than the hysterical woman lying on the hospital bed. Her ember eyes narrowed at the nurse and doctor at her feet. She felt another wave of pain shoot through her body and ground her teeth together so hard she thought they might crack.

_I hate him. I hate him. I want to kill him. I want to __**mutilate**__ him! God damn you, Athrun Zala!_

As Cagalli cursed the man in her mind, she remembered back to what exactly brought about this turn of misfortunate events and why the said man wasn't with her.

§§§

_Nine Months Ago_

Cagalli returned home from her routine physical distraught and in doubt. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant. Studies had shown that fertility in third generation Coordinators had dropped severely and when the doctor had given her the wonderful news that she would be a mother, Cagalli couldn't help but think of how Athrun would react. Neither of them expected this, especially her. How was she going to explain to this to him?

She stepped out of her car and strode into her house that she shared with Athrun. He was, of course, waiting at the table when she arrived. She twiddled her fingers nervously as she watched him fiddle with his laptop.

"Shit." This was going to be hard. Taking in a deep breath, she pushed open the doors and walked in.

Athrun looked up from his laptop with a smile on his face. He stood and went to her, "How did your appointment go?"

"Fine," the blonde took his hands in her own and stared into his deep emerald eyes. "Athrun, we need to talk."

"Indeed," Athrun pulled out a chair for her to sit down and took a seat beside her. "I've got something to tell you too. It's really important, Cag."

_Not as important as my news is, I'm sure_. "Well, you go first then."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, Cagalli, about ORB, PLANT, and…us. I think the decision I'm making is the right one."

The young politician couldn't help but notice the air in the room got thicker. She almost found it hard to breathe. She nodded for him to continue, taking a sip of her hot tea the maid had served.

"And…I've decided to return to PLANT."

She choked. That was unexpected, indeed.

"W-what?"

Athrun looked away from her heartbroken eyes. It seemed like he couldn't bear to see the hurt, "I'm returning to PLANT. Lacus is running for Chairwoman and Kira asked me to return to help with the campaign and be the head of the guard."

Cagalli stared into the brown swirl of tea in the cup, her hands grasping the fine china so hard that she thought she was going to break it. "Is that all?"

"You know me too well, Cag," He actually returned his gaze to her this time, looking her dead in the eyes. "I'm taking Meyrin with me. We're leaving tomorrow."

At that moment, Cagalli felt her whole world crumble beneath her feat as she fell into a black abyss of despair.

§§§

That had been nine months ago. She never told Athrun of her pregnancy. Maybe it was fear or cowardice, but after his confession, she simply bid him farewell and busied herself in paperwork and affairs of state. She hadn't even gone to see him off at the airport. She had always known there was something going on between Athrun and Meyrin Hawke, but she always had thrown it into the back of her mind. She had fooled herself. But, even now, she had no hard feelings for the red head. Cagalli wasn't one for grudges and if Meyrin made Athrun happy, then that's all she wanted.

Her pregnancy had been kept under wraps the entire time. It wasn't until her second trimester that she had to start taking measures to ensure that the public wouldn't know of her pregnancy. Her younger cousin, Dorothia Homura, had taken over her duties until Cagalli carried to term. The only people who knew of her pregnancy were selective members of the parliament house and, of course, her brother, Kira Yamato, and his wife, Lacus Clyne.

"Push, Miss Athha!"

Cagalli sat up a bit, holding onto the metal bars of the hospital bed, "Shut up, you old hag! I'm pushing as hard as I fucking can and you expect me to push more?!"

The doctor held back a snicker at his nurse expression, "You're doing great, Cagalli. I can see the head. Just a little more!"

"Little more my ass!" The blonde threw her head back as she screamed, pushing as hard as she could. "Why are you people being stingy with the _morphine_?!"

Another twenty minutes passed by exactly like this. Cagalli's curse and the doctor's words of encouragement was all the hospital staff heard. Several started to become suspicious when no sound was made until everyone heard the sound of a healthy baby cry.

"Congratulations, Miss Athha. You have a beautiful seven pound baby girl."

Cagalli, drunk from pain and drugs, looked at the doctor and reached out, "Let me hold her."

The minute the little girl was placed in her arms, Cagalli fell in love instantly. She put a hand on top of the blue peach fuzz, rubbing the baby's head softly. The Representative of ORB let her tears fall freely as she held her daughter to her chest.

"What are you going to name her?" The doctor smiled down at the young nineteen year old.

Cagalli thought for a second as she took in her daughter's appearance. Names had never been for forte, honestly. In her hazy mind, she thought she would never be able to come up with a suitable name for this little angel, but then she remembered something. A conversation she had had with Athrun about a year ago. She smiled and looked up at the doctor.

"Caylianna. Caylianna Athha Zala."

::::::¤::::::

**AN**: Welp, that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! I don't know when I'll put out the next one, but it will be soon. So, in closing, I'll leave you all with a small profile of the new edition.

Name: Caylianna Athha Zala  
Alias: Cayli, Chibi-chan  
Age: 3 (next chapter)  
Hair Color: Blue  
Eye Color: Ember  
Date of Birth: March 3 CE 76  
Nationality: United Emirates of ORB  
Known relatives: Cagalli Yula Athha (mother), Athrun Zala (father), Kira Yamato (uncle), Lacus Clyne (aunt)  
Genetic Type: ½ Coordinator, ½ Natural  
Personality: Very prime and proper. She loves her mother more than anything in the entire universe and looks up to her Aunt Lacus. She's also very intelligent as proven when she was only 1½ and was reciting her times tables. She enjoys reading and coloring and going out with her mother. Even though she is only three years old, she speaks very proper English/Japanese and no one has a problem understanding her. She's in no way spoiled and doesn't think highly of herself just because of mother is Representative of ORB. When she was two, Caylianna confronted Cagalli about her paternal heritage, claiming that she was aware that her father lived in PLANT. She always tells the truth and knows when someone is lying to her. Her favorite thing is her stuffed bunny that her Uncle Kira gave her on her third birthday.


End file.
